


Korrasami - When it’s a rainy day

by avee_06



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Slow Dancing, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avee_06/pseuds/avee_06
Summary: asami is working late on a rainy day and korra decides to pay her girlfriend a visit
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Korrasami - When it’s a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> korrasami makes me happy we love a good wlw couple.

It was a normal Friday night in republic city, except it was raining. Asami was working late and Korra decided she wanted to surprise her girlfriend so she grabbed her glider and left hers and Asami's apartment. She flew to the future industries building and walked in and towards Asami's office, and opened the door.

"Hey Asami" Korra said walking up to her 

"Hey Korra. What's up," Asami said, putting down her paperwork.

"Come with me," Korra said, grabbing her hand.

"Ah Korra where are we going?!" Asami questioned

"You'll see," Korra said with a smirk as she dragged her girlfriend around the halls of the future industries building. Once they reached a certain door Korra kicked it open and pulled asami onto the roof of the building.

"Korra, what are we doing up here?" Asami asked

"It's raining" Korra said with a smile as the rain drenched her

"Ya and" Asami said using her hand to shield her face from the rain

Korra stuck out her hand "dance with me?" she asked with that cheeky smile she always has.

Asami took her hand "ok"

Korra pulled Asami close and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders and started swaying slowly.

"You know this is just the thing i needed after a long day at work" Asami whispered

"Really?" Korra lifted her head

"Really" Asami smiled.

Korra planted a soft kiss on Asami's lips before placing her head back on her shoulder and continuing swaying. They stayed like this for a good 5 minutes.

"Hey Korra, it's getting cold we should head inside." Asami said with a slight shiver in her tone.

"Oh ok lets go" Korra said, breaking free from the embrace and intertwining her finger with Asami's. They walked off the roof and into the building. Korra used her airbending to dry them off.

"Thanks. What would we do without your bending?" Asami said with a small smile.

"Die?" Korra spoke in a slightly confused tone. Asami giggled.

"Well I should get back to work, I still have some more paperwork. Are you going home or are you going to stay?" she asked

"I think ill stay. I like to watch you work" Korra replied


End file.
